couragethecowardlydogfandomcom-20200223-history
Eustace Bagge
| caption = Eustace Bagge | fullname = Eustace Harold Bagge | gender = Male | age = 84 | species = Human | nation = American | hair = None (only one strand of hair grew, it was red) | eye = Black | first = Pilot | last = Perfect | location = Middle of Nowhere | friends = LeQuack, Katz, Queen of the Black Puddle, Cajun Fox, Weremole, Foot 5 toes | enemies = Courage McHanzel, Muriel Bagge, Katz, The General, Di Lung | relatives = Muriel Bagge (wife) Ma Bagge (mother) Ickett Bagge (father) Horst Bagge (brother, deceased) Auntie Griselda (great-great-great aunt) Courage (pet dog) | portrayer = Lionel G. Wilson Arthur Anderson | likes = His truck,his chair, money, watching TV and sometimes breakfast. | dislikes = Cable TV being disconnected, garbage, being bothered by Courage, getting hit by Muriel Bagge on the head with a rolling pin. }} 'Eustace ' is a grumpy, sarcastic, cranky, and bossy old farmer obsessed with money and his truck. He doesn't like Courage and regularly refers to him as a "stupid dog"; Eustace often simply refers to Courage as "Dog", and rarely, if ever, addresses him by name. He also regularly bosses Muriel as well. Though Courage frequently goes out of his way to save his life, Eustace still openly dislikes him. He takes great pleasure in scaring Courage, which primarily stems from jealousy of the fact that Muriel pays more attention to Courage than him; however, he has also been known to scare Courage just for laughs or simply to get Courage to stop bothering him. When Courage manages to defeat the villain in each episode, Eustace often suffers a horrible fate, such as being mummified, possessed, eaten or ejected into space. Despite his gruff nature, he often shows compassion and has worked alongside Courage to save Muriel more than once. He is also insecure due to not having teeth, having a hunched back, and being bald. He had a father named Ickett and a manly older brother named Horst (who he never got along with) who are both currently deceased. Lionel G. Wilson originally voiced the character, but left midway through the third season due to illness and was replaced by Arthur Anderson. He is also Muriel's husband, they both married each other in 1953. Personality Eustace is known to be very greedy as he will do almost anything to get money or go through great lengths to get treasure. Though sometimes he shows expression of gratitude (though only when given money) and has a desire in scaring Courage, his personality might be inherited from his Mother and from his brother. In the last episode, Perfect, however he reformed after the evil teacher was defeated, and learned to respect Courage. Appearance He wears a common farmer's outfit, a brown hat to cover his bald head, glasses, he is also seen without any teeth. Quotes #''"Stupid Dog!"'' #''"That's what I tell him all the time! You stupid dog, you stupid dog. He don't do nothin' right."'' #''"Get away from me!"'' #''"OOGA BOOGA BOOGA!"'' #''"Where's my dinner?"'' #''"Where's my chair?"'' #''"Big deal..."'' #''Nope...'' #''"Blah, blah, blah..."'' #''"Ow! What did I do?!"'' #''"Eh?"'' #''"What's huh?"'' #''"Who the heck are you?"'' #''"What's yer offer?"'' #''"We don't want any!!"'' #''"Works for me!"'' #''"Stupid Dog! You make me look bad!"'' #''"Kaboom!"'' #''"Grr!" #"Get off my property!!"'' #''"No solicitors!"'' #''"Lousy telemarketers!"'' Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Villains